Eguchi Tappei  My Lovely Momma
by MarauderNight18793
Summary: Hidup memang keras. Ya. Seperti itulah yang kiranya dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda tanggung bernama Eguchi Tappei. Mampukah ia bertahan ditengah kepelikan hati dan kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya?


**Eguchi Tappei (My Lovely Mama)**

**Disclaimer:** Ono Eriko punya. namun kedewasaan tokohnya (?) milik saya dongggss #plak

**Rated:** T

**a/n:** Haiii, akhirnya kembali lagi. kali ini gak dengan fic gaje lg. Semoga kali ini lebih 'matang'. Wkwkwkwk~ enjoy y! :D R &R please. Menerima flame dengan senang hati *menyeringai*

Gak tau kenapa suka tergelitik untuk ngebuat fic mengenai salah satu karakter di komik Hai, Miiko!

cuma gak ada sub-kategori Miiko deh, u,u" jd hrp maklum kl ak pke sub-kategori lain! ;))

**xOxOxO**

_You taught me everything_  
_And everything you've given me_  
_I always keep it inside_  
_You're the driving force in my life, yeah_  
_There isn't anything_  
_Or anyone I can be_  
_And it just wouldn't feel right_  
_If I didn't have you by my side_

_You were there for me to love and care for me_  
_When skies were grey_  
_Whenever I was down_  
_You were always there to comfort me_  
_And no one else can be what you have been to me_  
_You'll always be you always will be the girl_  
_In my life for all times_

_Mama, mama you know I love you_  
_Oh you know I love you_  
_Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart_  
_Your love is like_  
_Tears from the stars_  
_Mama, I just want you to know_  
_Lovin' you is like food to my soul_

_You're always down for me_  
_Have always been around for me even when I was bad_  
_You showed me right from my wrong_  
_Yes you did_  
_And you took up for me_  
_When everyone was downin' me_  
_You always did understand_  
_You gave me strength to go on_

_There was so many times_  
_Looking back when I was so afraid_  
_And then you come to me_  
_And say to me I can face anything_  
_And no one else can do_  
_What you have done for me_  
_You'll always be_  
_You will always be the girl in my life_

_Never gonna go a day without you_  
_Fills me up just thinking about you_  
_I'll never go a day without my mama_

**xOxOxO**

Hari itu tidak cukup cerah untuk ukuran pagi di awal musim dingin. Diluar sana, embusan angin beku bersuhu lima derajat celcius siap untuk menampar wajah siapapun. Tumpukan salju tampak mulai menggunung, pertanda musim dingin kali ini akan menjadi musim dingin dengan intensitas lebih ekstrem dibanding biasanya. Pepohonan mulai meranggas, takluk akan keganasan badai yang menerpa selama beberapa malam belakangan ini.

Di suatu sudut kota yang masih lengang, sebuah rumah mungil tengah bersiap untuk memulai aktivitasnya.

Tappei menyesap susu cokelat panasnya dengan tenang. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah buku dan mulutnya tak henti merapalkan rumus. Meja makan berukuran mungil yang seharusnya dipenuhi kudapan, berubah menjadi meja dengan tumpukan buku disana-sini.

Sementara itu, Ibunya, Eguchi Mariko, sedang bergulat dengan panasnya uap dapur, memanaskan lauk sisa semalam untuk dimakan lagi pagi ini.

Perempuan paruh baya itu kemudian menyajikannya pada dua pinggan kecil, satu untuk putranya, dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tappei, makanlah dulu. Letakkan dulu bukumu, dari semalam kau belum makan, kan?" pintanya lembut. Ia mengelus rambut putranya dengan sayang. "Kau sudah belajar keras dari semalam. Ayo, cuaca sedang buruk diluar sana. Ntar kamu sakit lagi."

"Ibu mau buka toko dulu, ya."

Eguchi Mariko berlalu meninggalkan Tappei sendirian. Perempuan itu berjalan menuju ruang sebelah, yang menghubungkan kediaman dengan toko kelontong miliknya.

Tappei menatap punggung ibunya yang menjauh. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu menutup buku dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Dalam diam, beribu macam pikiran melintas di kepalanya.

Konsentrasi Tappei tidak sedang berada pada sup miso yang sedang disantapnya, ataupun pada ujian akhir semester yang akan sedang berlangsung ini. Melainkan kepada sebuah surat peringatan—dari bank—yang ia temukan secara tidak sengaja minggu lalu. Hari itu, ia sedang membantu ibunya membersihkan toko, dan secara tak sengaja—di sudut ruangan yag paling berdebu—ia menemukannya. Lengkap dengan amplop bertanda 'Perlu Perhatian Segera'.

Tappei menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran tak penting itu.

_Semua akan baik-baik saja_, batinnya. _Aku harus berkonsentrasi pada ulanganku dulu, yang itu, pasti ada jalan keluarnya._

Jarum jam di dinding baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi namun Tappei memutuskan untuk pergi sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia lantas bangkit dan menyambar tas sekolah, lalu pergi menemui ibunya.

"Bu.. aku pergi dulu, ya." ujarnya sambil meraih tangan ibunya, menciumnya dengan lembut.

Eguchi Mariko mengangguk. "Iya, sudah sana cepat pergi. Baik-baik ya, dalam ujian!"

Tappei menggangguk pelan, lalu bergegas pergi.

Jalanan kota Hokkaido masih lengang. Mobil-mobil pribadi belum banyak melintas di jalanan.

Tappei menikmati dinginnya udara pagi ini dengan berjalan lambat-lambat. Siapa tahu, dengan begini bisa sedikit mengurangi beban hatinya. Iseng, ia membuka kembali buku pelajarannya dan menghapalnya sambil lalu.

"Eguchi?"

Dari arah belakang, suara lembut seorang gadis memecahkan konsentrasi Tappei. Ia menoleh.

"Hai."

"Eh, Tanimura? Hai juga." Jawab Tappei sekenanya.

"Emm, kau juga lagi ulangan, ya?" tanya Tanimura lagi. Ia memperpanjang langkahnya, berusaha menyajari Tappei.

"Iyanih, sudah tiga hari ini. Di Suginoki juga, ya?"

Tanimura mengangguk semangat, membuat geraian rambutnya yang ikal bergoyang indah. "Benar sekali. Eh, kau ke stasiun Asaka, kan? Kita jalan bareng, ya!"

Tappei menjawab dengan ekspresi datar. "Oke."

Sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua saling terdiam. Tanpa Tappei sadari, wajah rupawan Tanimura Miho bersemu merah.

Tanimura Miho, teman sekelas Tappei semasa SD dulu, dan sekarang bersekolah di SMA Suginoki. Miho adalah gadis cantik yang dulu sempat mengagumi Tappei. Bahkan, hingga saat ini pun, Miho masih menyimpan secercah perasaan itu jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Cinta pertama yang sulit untuk dilupakan. Meskipun hatinya kini milik seorang pemuda bernama Nomura Yoshiki.

Dalam diamnya, Tanimura sedang menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai kembali percakapan yang kaku ini.

"Eh, menurutmu, pelajaran SMA sekarang, yang mana yang susah?" tanyanya.

Tappei tak lantas menjawab, ia hanya menyibak lembaran bukunya, membuat Tanimura semakin keki.

"Hmm, menurutku.." potongnya. Tanimura memasang wajah antusias.

".. Logaritma."

"Wah, sama saja denganku kalau begitu." ujar Miho. Keduanya kembali terdiam.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah tiba di stasiun Asaka. Miho dan eguchi pun membeli tiket untuk masing-masing.

"Tappei, aku duluan, ya. Keretaku ada di sebelah sana." Miho menunjuk ke arah gerbong oranye yang akan membawanya ke tujuan.

"Eh, iya. Sampai jumpa."

Tappei berlalu meninggalkan segores luka di hati Miho yang masih memandangnya dari kejauhan, menatapnya dengan ekspresi nanar. _Karang itu masih terlalu kuat untuk ditaklukkan,_ batinnya pedih.

Siang itu cuaca cerah berangin meskipun mentari masih enggan menampakkan dirinya. Tappei berjalan gontai. Ujiannya hari itu bisa dikatakan gagal.

_Payah,_ umpatnya pada diri sendiri. _Bagaimana aku bisa dapat beasiswa kalau begini caranya?_

Di sudut jalan yang ramai, terdapat sebuah taman bermain yang sangat dikenalnya. Dahulu ia sering ke sana, menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya. Namun, kini waktu telah mengubah segalanya. Tak ada lagi senda gurau dan tawa riang, semuanya telah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dan begitu juga dirinya.

Tappei duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong. Ia tertunduk gelisah, dan sesaat kemudian membuka lipatan-lipatan surat kabar yang baru dibelinya dari seorang pedagang koran di stasiun Asaka.

Matanya mencari-cari, ia membuka rubrik lowongan pekerjaan yang tertera disana.

Pandangan matanya menajam, berkonsentrasi pada baris demi baris dan kolom demi kolom tulisan kecil yang tertera disana. Berulang kali ia menggeleng.

_.. pekerja paruh waktu._

Mata Tappei membulat. Ia segera mengambil pena dan melingkari kolom itu.

Sekilas, segaris senyuman muncul di wajah tampannya. Ia melipat kembali koran itu dan melangkah pulang.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika seorang pemuda tanggung terlihat mengelap meja-meja kotor dan mengangkat piring-piring bekas ke ruang cuci.

Sesekali, terlihat beberapa pengunjung yang memanggilnya, ingin menambah pesanan ataukah hanya sekedar memprotes ini-itu. Pemuda itu melayani dengan penuh senyum, tak tersirat sedikitpun raut lelah maupun kesal di wajahnya.

Pemuda itu terlihat begitu semangat menjalani pekerjaannya. Sesekali terdengar lantunan lagu-lagu hits terbaru dari bibirnya yang tipis.

Tappei menjalani pekerjaan barunya ini—pelayan paruh waktu di sebuah cafe di bilangan Shibuya- dengan gembira. Bukan karena meterinya, tapi lebih karena kepuasan batin yang dicapainya.

Setelah kurang lebih dua minggu bekerja di cafe itu, Tappei berhasil menyisihkan gaji yang diterimanya dan menabungnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan terakhir kali ia membuka celengannya, uang itu sudah terkumpul dalam jumlah yang lumayan. Ibunya, tentu saja tidak tahu. Karena kalau tahu, Tappei bisa di ceramahi habis-habisan.

Eguchi Mariko pastilah tak setuju kalau anaknya mencari uang dengan cara yang seperti itu. Tapi ia, Eguchi Tappei, bukanlah tipe anak manja yang bisa dengan mudahnya menengadahkan tangan dan dilempari segepok uang oleh orang tuanya.

Apalagi, Tappei sadar bahwa posisi Ibunya yang single parent, sulit untuk membiayai dirinya. Ayahnya? Jangan harap.

Tappei sudah nyaris lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ia mendapat kasih sayang dari seorang Eguchi Ryouhei. Ia pun tak pernah terlalu berharap, bahwa suatu saat ayahnya itu akan mengunjunginya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar atau apa.

Ayahnya sudah melupakannya, terlena oleh keluarga barunya di Osaka. Yah, begitulah kabar terakhir yang Tappei tahu. Bahwa ayahnya sudah menikah lagi dan beliau memiliki anak dari pernikahan keduanya itu.

Jadi, ia dituntut untuk mandiri. Seberapapun kerasnya hal itu.

(TBC)

**xOxOxO**

A/N: see? gimana menurut kalian? ;)

Fic nya multichap nih, hehehehe.


End file.
